EverWorld: Return to the Realm
by Neo Queen Saranity
Summary: I'm no good a summarys so here goes. This is a story about Christopher and April falling in love, eventualy, and theirs alot of other stuff thats going to happen along the way. This is a conituation of the EverWorld series, call it book XIII 13. I'm now o
1. Chapter 1 – The Places We Come From

I do not own this EverWorld or its charaters. I only own the dialogue and situations as this happens after book XII (12) Everything else belongs to A. K. Applegate (and FYI: I perpously don't mention much about Christophers simi-x girlfriend. So if you don't like review me about it and I'll see what I can do)

**Chapter I**

The Places We Come From and the Places We Go (AN: if anyone has any ideas on a better title _**peleas**_ tell me)

We where hungry, tired, dirty, and stuck. Suck in a way that you know is your own fault but want to blame someone else, anyone else; so that you don't have to take responsibility. We had chosen to stay after I'd killed her, my own sister. I had done the necessary, so everyone said, and no one blamed me for it. Senna had forced me to make that decision when she tortured Jalil, made him claw at his own face and hands until they bled. She had bewitched Christopher almost to the point of killing and exposing me. So I had done it, because no _man_ could kill her. I was the only one. I had taken Jalil's knife, Excalibur, the Coo-Hatch steel blade we had traded for when we'd first arrived in Everworld. I'd plunged it into her without a thought, it was a natural reaction, a killing in the context of battle, but it felt so different. I had killed before, but not another human being. It just felt, different. Right after, I had felt empty, hollow, like my soul had been drained form my body. But no one blamed me. No one.

After it happened we'd been fading in and out of both worlds until we chosen our permanent home. We'd chosen here. I don't now if we made the right choice. I hope we did. I mean, we couldn't really come back to the real world and live the same way as before. We had seen too much. I, had seen too much. The horror that was part of are lives was now our permanent reality. Was I scared? You bet. But I'd made my choice. We all had. And now we where back to square one.

We set out for Mt. Olympus weeks ago, but had yet to reach are destination, Jalil of course was no help, with him trying to make sense of the senseless. We were lost. Something, we've learned (the hard way) it's never good to be in Everworld.

We've tried so many times to describe EverWorld but it's like trying to explain color to a person who has been blind since birth. But, here goes, Everworld is a world apart, a world connected to reality but not. A world where magic is real and so are mythological beings and creatures. You name it we've probably seen it, gods, demi-gods, elves, goblins, fairies, nymphs, unicorns, talking horses, talking pigs, talking dragons, and the list goes on. Like I said, you name it, we've seen it. And it's all here, all real, why because, WTE. Welcome to Everworld, it's our all purpose answer to all of EverWorld's weirdness. Why? Because. Move on.

This is a world built on most of the basic principals of the "old world" as it is called. Where gravity works, usually, but this is also a place where cause and effect don't always cause or effect. Or sometime you get a cause with no effect and vise versa. This is a place where what we know as law of physics are more like suggestions. Or very, very bendable guidelines

My favorite description of Everworld is two soap bubbles floating side-by-side, connected yet separate. Where ideas and concepts of older times are real. Where for all we know the world is flat and everything revolves around the flat earth. Where, for all we know light comes form are eyes not the sun. We know almost no more about Everworld then we did when we came here. Hears what we know, we know that the gods of the old world decided earth was no longer a good place to live anymore because of a little thing called human intelligence. We where getting to smart for them, and they, lets just say, weren't having any of it. They wanted to be worshiped forever and so got together with all the other creatures of myth and created Everworld to preserve their way of life. We don't know exactly when it was created but we know when it was, alien gods decided to jump on the bandwagon and come along with their own people too, and that was all fine and dandy until one day another type of god appeared on the scene, the kind of god that eats other gods Ka Honor.

So, now were stuck between a war between the god of old and the god eater. Who do we have on are side the lady , x-queen of Merlinsire, the lady E, daughter of , Merlin, that's right, thee Merlin the Magnificent, the goddess Athena, the gods Thor and Loki, and a few others. We are trying to persuade other gods to band together in the fight against Ka Honor but its slow work. The gods aren't what you would call smart. They're like ten-year-olds with thunderbolts. Not a good combination. In fact it's about as good a combination as electricity and water.

So, right now however, we are lost, hungry, dirty, tired, and really cranky, to say the least.

_AN: Thank you so much for reading my first chapter of my everworld fanfic. Its so cool to be starting a new one. I tryied a different one with the same title but it just wan't working for me. So, here I am. I hope you enjoy and please, please, please review or I won't have the motivation to keep updating. I promis to try to update at least once per week but it can be hard with my current college course load._

_Keep the Dream Alive_

_By the way, for anyone who don't understand the whole "Keep the Dream Alive" thing it comes from "The Tribe", a really cool telivison show form New Zealand(spelling) anyway, I will be trying to upload episode of it on (another really cool thing to check out) and if you want to know anymore about "The Tribe" (and you all should) go to and read all about it..._


	2. Chapter 2 –The Good, the Bad, and

Chapter II 

The Good, the Bad, and the Love Interest?

"Dame it," yelled Christopher.

"What, what is it?" David replied

"We're being followed."

I thought, oh great, another wonderful day in Everworld. However, as I don't particularly like being followed I said (AN: Isn't sarcasm fun): "How can you tell"

"Well," said Christopher, "lets see, theirs a slight dust cloud in the distance that's been keeping the same gap, and heading in the same direction as us for over four hours now."

"And you just now telling us?"

"I couldn't be cretin before."

"So how are you now?"

"Well, David and I have been,"

"Hay," cut in David, "don't bring me into this. I wanted to tell them something when we first suspected."

"Yeah, well, anyway, like I was saying, _David_ and I have been changing are direction steadily for the past few hours now. And do you know what? Every time we change direction, they do. So to me that signifies following."

At this point I gave Christopher one of my famous 'I'm going to hurt you', looks. But unfortunately he was either not looking or didn't care.

"The point is," said David. "We need to do something about. Are they friends or enemies? And why are they following us in the first place?"

"All good questions." Jalil interjected. "Now all we need is answers to them."

That pretty much sums up the reason why Jalil annoys me so much. He dose exactly what he accused Senna of doing all the time, stating the obvious and spouting out whole paragraphs that say absolutely nothing. I could see the cynical remark forming in Christopher's mind and I gave him a warning look. This time he saw.

That's what I like about what I've now started calling "my guys". It's usually pretty easy to control them with a look. Sometime not, but usually it works. The three of them, Christopher, David, and Jalil are so different form each other. Sometimes I think I know them and then the next day they'll surprise you. Jalil acts like he doesn't care but he's usually the one defending me when it really hits the fan. David is our unofficial leader and he protects us all. He takes all the responsibility for everything and blames himself whenever anything goes wrong. He's Hero, or wants to be and the goddess Athena's General, her champion. Christopher is the hardest to figure out. He changes more then the landscapes of Everworld. Sometime he can be so kind, compassionate and tender. Other time he's cynical, rude and barbaric. He has or had a drinking problem we, that is to say David, Jalil and I think. We think he's getting over it. But that's when he is barbaric.

The last time I really saw, or Jalil and David saw rather, Christopher get really smashed was with Sir Percival when we where in one of Galahad's castles. I think he's become a little more serious since then.

I, I think I might have feelings for him. I don't know if I really want these feeling or not. Sometime I try not to have them, pretend there not there, but they are, and it scares me. It scares me because I don't know what to expect form Christopher. Sometimes he can be so sweet other times so crude, and then, if we where to get together and them brake up, what would it do to our group? Would it brake up as well?

"Earth to April, come in April. The mother ship is about to beam you up." Christopher of course.

"What, what happened?" I asked.

"Well I was asking you if you wanted to bare my children and you got this vacant look on your face like you were imagining your wedding dress." Said Christopher, a half-smile on his face. I decide to turn it around on him like I usually do. I walked over to Christopher and pulled him close, close enough to kiss him.

"And it was such a beautiful wedding too." I whispered in his ear seductively. "And the honeymoon was even better," at that point I gave him a seductive wink and wiggled a little closer to him, all the while David and Jalil where behind Christopher stifling their laughter. Then, as Christopher was, I think, about to kiss me, I pushed him away.

"That was cold-blooded April." He said with a warm smile.

"I know, but it's just so funny that keep falling for that."

"I'm trying to be optimistic April, help me out." He smiled at me again and returned to talking to David and Jalil.

All I could think about after that moment was how I shouldn't do that anymore. I had almost given in that time. I had almost let him kiss me for real, and that's why I'm so glad Christopher doesn't know how I feel about him. If Christopher were to try what that I do to him as a joke as a joke all the time, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself. It scares me.


	3. Chapter 3 – A Long Drop, and a Sudden

Chapter 3 – A Long Drop and a Sudden Stop

Why do I always do this to myself? It's been three days now since I admitted to myself that I have more then friendly feelings for Christopher. Ok maybe that's an understatement. But hey, you have to take things one-step at a time right? Right? Who am I kidding? I both want to be in a relationship with Christopher and don't at the same time. I, I just don't know...

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" asked Jalil politely.

"Nothing really, so," I said, changing the subject. "Has are brave captain decided on are baring? Are we going the right way?"

"Yes and yes, we scouted ahead, and David, Christopher and I could see Mt. Olympus from over that rise." He pointed to a not so distant hill. "We think if we make an early start in the morning we should make it their before sundown."

"Well, at least that's some good news." I said.

"Have you been feeling ok April, you've just seemed a little, I don't know, distant lately. Maybe its something maybe its nothing, I just thought I'd ask."

"Thanks, and no theirs nothing wrong."

"If you say so." Replied Jalil.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I yelled at his retreating back. He didn't answer.

Great, now the boys are starting to notice something. Or maybe it was just Jalil noticing. Maybe, if it was, he wouldn't say anything to the others. Maybe. I really don't want to deal with this right now. I have more things to consider.

"So, April, Jalil says you've been acting a little funny." Said Christopher. Thanks a lot Jalil, you jerk. If you had to tell someone why o why couldn't it have been David?

"What gives him that idea, and why did he send _you_ to talk to me?"

"I don't know? Maybe he thinks I have that, what do you call it, that French word, oh yeah, Junoesque. You know that cretin something." He winked suggestively at me and continued. "So what is up with you? And before you go accusing Jalil of letting out some big secret of yours, yes, David and I noticed it to."

"I'll tell you what I told him, which he undoubtedly told you. It's nothing, noting at all. Now why can't anyone just accept that?" I asked, irritated.

"Because, maybe, just maybe, we know it not 'nothing'" Then, he too walked away before I could get an appropriate comment in. Where's female company when you need it? Like I would talk to David or Jalil about my boy troubles. I'd sooner talk to Hel. Ok, maybe that pushing it, a lot. But there are plenty of other people that I don't particularly like that I would sooner talk to about this.

"Oh, and by the way April I know." Said Christopher, as he leaned against a tree.

AN: I know, I know. I'm evil. Leaving it like that. But what's a story without suspense right? Have you ever seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Well if you haven't what rock have you been hiding under? Anyway, the episode where you meet one of Buffy's college professors and her nickname is "the evil bitch monster"? Well, I'm guessing that's how some of you feel right now. Well remember to keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. No review no write. BTW, sorry it's a small chap. I'll try to make the next longer.

And FYI: I know that the title has little or nothing to do with the chapter I just liked the title and kept it.


	4. Chapter 4 – Back To Mt Olympus

Chapter Four: Back to Mt. Olympus

"Know, know what." Christopher smiled at me. One of those weird goofy smiles of his that he uses to say 'I know something you don't'. Walking over to me again he bent lower and whispered in my ear.

"That's for me to know." Then he walked off, back towards David and Jalil. Ok, ok, don't panic, its just Christopher being Christopher again. He dose this kind of thing all the time especially when he wants to trick you into telling him something. So, I'll just ignore him, for now.

"Well, are you planning on joining us for a lovely joint to Mt. Olympus or must we carry you my fair lady." Asked Christopher sarcastically, apparently David and/or Jalil had sent him back over to fetch me.

"I shall prefer to be carried hansom knight, I thickest that my constitutions dust be of to weak a nature for such a paroles journey as that which you propose." I answered in a singsong voice.

"Yes, yes I bow to the master of nonsensical speech. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Uoning I got up and grudgingly followed them as we trekked to fairly sort, all things considered, road to Mt. Olympus.

"Hey," I said as I caught up to Christopher and interrupted his conversation with David. "I thought my knight had offered to carry my personage up yonder Mountain."

"Don't ask." Said Christopher, then he got a mischievous look in his eye, and in one flowed motion turned, grabbed me, and flung me over his solder holding me like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, put me down." I said struggling to remove myself.

"I thought you wanted to be carried?" I huffed in response but said nothing.

"Why don't you two find a room or," David looked around "a nice bush, I really don't want to see you too fondling each other." I blushed and huffed again.

"I know you jealous, but Tarzan saw Jane first, now take her into juggle to make sweet monkey love." Then he started making monkey calls. By this time David and Jalil were almost falling over laughing and not lifting a finger to help me. I however while finding the thing slightly amusing and not really minding the idea of going into the juggle with Christopher said nothing. He would give up, evidentially; it was just another day in EverWorld. WTE

AN: I know, I know not the longest chapter but it's a start right? I'm just trying to get back into the swing of writhing this story and rediscovering where I want it to go. I hope everyone can bare with me. I recently checked my e-mail and saw someone asking me to update and I had a little extra time so I did. See how far a little review can get you? Anyway I'm going to try to get better at updating. I really didn't think anyone was that interested in the story so, I stopped writing it. Well TTFN and remember to 'Keep the Dream Alive' 


	5. Chapter 5 – Meeting With Athena Part 1

AN – Sorry for not writing, again, but I do have a valid excuse this time. My cat. Orion, had to go to the vet this week, and I've been really upset because what was meant to be a routine visit to get his shots turned out to be a lot more. My poor baby has a squeak in his heart so we've been having to monitor him for the past few days. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my cat. But, on with the story. O, and by the way I will probably be sticking to short two-part chapters because I just have a lot of time constraints, well, here goes.

Chapter 6 – Meeting with Athena (Part 1)

"Gods, I can't believe how long it took to get here." April muttered.

"Hey, I thought you only believe it one God, you know the one you pray to and all," Christopher asked. I could tell their was a joke in their somewhere just waiting to come out, but I was honestly just to tired to deal with him right now."

"So," I said, ignoring Christopher's comment, "do they have are sleeping arrangements together or what?"

"Yeah, you'll be bunking with me babe, you know we can do the old cloud mattress mambo."

"You are such a pig Christopher."

"I know, it's just all part of my charm."

"Anyway, seriously do they have rooms set up for us yet, I think I'm going to drop where I'm standing." Christopher put his hands out and said something to the effect that he would catch me and where he would have his way with me when he did, at which point I slapped his hands away and did my best to glare at him.

"Well can't blame a guy for trying." He said, and then smirked at me. "But," he started, "if you ever want to…"

"Finish that sentence Christopher and you will never be able to do what you where thinking about with anyone, ever."

"What," he said innocently, "I was going to ask you something completely un sexual, honest"

"Yeah, what was it."

"I'll have to get back to you about that."

"Yup, just what I thought."

"As interesting as both of your sexual tension together is to watch," said David, "we really should be getting to sleep it has been a long day." I guess with arguing back and forth with Christopher I hadn't realized the servants had arrived to take us to our rooms. Talk about embarrassing, but it shut me up. As luck would have it, notice my sarcasm, Christopher's room was across form mine. And after offering me his bed if I got lonely that night we finally made it to our rooms.

Out of all the places we've been in EverWorld I can safely say that Mt. Olympus is by far my favorite. I feel pretty safe here, I mean, aside form KaHonor's (I know its spelled wrong) groupies running around, we've got the god's pretty much on our side, even though you can never be too cretin about that bunch be hey, they've been pretty good to us so far, you know, not killing us and all. Athena's' pretty cool, she's the most stable of the bunch. I feel sorry for her in a way, being the goddess of wisdom, she understands her constraints, and the fact that she will never be able to change. I also think she envies us for the way we can change and adapt to our surroundings and situations. I hear a knock at my door.

"Hey April, you still up." It's Christopher.

AN: Yes, yes. I know i'm evil for leaving it at that but hey, it keeps you interested right. Just a little side note to the people who want me to keep writing this story. I really, really like reviews so the more reviews I get the more modivation I will have to continue writing this story. Well I've said what I have to say. Later all, and remember to "keep the dream alive..."


	6. Chapter 6 – Meeting with Athena Part 2

AN: I was reading through all my lovely e-mail (why is their always so much junk) when I cam across yet another review so I said to myself what-the-hey, why don't I just update already. So hear goes, I hope you all enjoy it. And just because I forget writing it doesn't make it any less true. I don't own, will never own, but wish to own EverWorld. That privilege belongs to A. K. Applegate alone. So, on with the story.

Chapter 7 – Meeting with Athena Part 2

I didn't know what to say. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep he'll assume I am and go away.

"Hey, April, are you awake?" Then again maybe not.

"Yeah," I said, "what do you want?"

"To talk, can I come in?" Well, let the lecher come in and gawk at me or make him go away and seem rude, oh the choices I'm left with.

"I guess," I said as he slowly opened the door and stepped in. "As long as you don't try anything." He gave be a once over at that and said.

"Now, April, you wound me. I'm a perfect gentleman." I snorted at that last comment and he smirked.

"So, what _did_ you want?" Now I was actually curious despite myself.

"Well, April, we've know each other a long time now right," he paused and my hands started sweating. Where was he going with this?   
"Well, I suppose we have known each other for a while." I said carefully.

"Well, I was just wondering if…you know, well if it wouldn't be too much trouble…never mind."

"No, what?" I asked, now very, very curious.

"Well, just" he grabbed my hands in his. "Will you bare me a child." That's about the point where I fell off the bed in shock.

"Wh-What?" I was struck dumb at that moment.

And then he laughed. I mean head back shoulders shaking laughing so hard that I didn't know how long he would be able to say on the edge of my bed that he was now perched on. And then it happed, he fell, on top of me. But he was still laughing so hard that he didn't even seem to notice his sudden downward momentum.

"Yo-You should have seen you face." He laughed. "It was priceless. I don't think I'll ever be able to get that shocked look out of my mind."

"Yes, yes, very amusing. Did you really come over hear to bother me or was their anything I should know about." I asked

"Well David sent me over to get you. Well, no, actually I volunteered, but we are all having a meeting about how to present our case to Athena in the morning."

"That's fine and good and lovely and all but, could you please get off me now, your squishing me." I said, huffing indignantly. He looked down finally; I guess he really hadn't realized he was on top of me.

"You know, about baring my children and all. This is a good start." He said in a husky voice. I shivered.

"Ok, ok. Ha, ha, ha. You are the master of mirth, the king of comedy the-" His lips where on mine. I froze. This didn't seem like a joke and Christopher never went this far with jokes anyway. He started kissing me more passionately. It seemed like he was almost begging be with his lips to join in the action as well, so I did. It felt, I don't know how to describe it without sounding cliché. He pressed against my mouth begging for entrance. I allowed it and he took advantage of it immediately. I had never been kissed like this, or maybe I had and their just wasn't the feelings behind it that made it seem so different.

Ten minute later we decided we really did need to come up to get adequate air.

"April, I'm…that was…I" Christopher stammered.

"Yeah," I said, "me too. Wasn't their a meeting we where supposed to attend?"

"Yeah…but I think I'm more comfortable here." He said looking down and leering at me.

"You, lecherous pig." I laughed and so did he.

"Well, you're probably right, as usual. We should really get to the meeting." He said getting up and taking me with him. He wrapped his arms around me waist and smirked a me again.

"We could always start back up where we left off after the meeting."

"What kind of girl do you take me for sir?" I joked. "So," I said more seriously. "Where is this going? I mean what…how-" He put his finger on my lips to hush me.

"Well, I was thinking we could start slow, you know dating, well as close to dating as you can get in EverWorld." He said seriously.

"I guess that workable." I said as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said.

"Well, we really should go now. Do you think we should tell the guys?"

"I think it would be kind of hard to hide if from them." He joked.

"Yeah, your right, we'll tell them tonight."

"You know," he started, "we could always just you know, spring it on them. Start making out in the middle of the meeting. That would get them."

"Is you mind always in the gutter?"

"Humm," he scratched his chin as if in contemplation, "Yes, I guess it is." I laughed and then dragged them out of the room. We really did need to get to that meeting. Thought, I could now think of a few other things I would rather do.

AN: So, how was it? Please review. I really, really, really, like, lust, love reviews. Well, maybe not so much but you get the idea. So, if you want more chapters you must pay the penalty and review. Thanks a lot for reading. And keep the dream alive…

BTW, did anyone catch the InuYasha reference I added in their. Ha, ha, I love InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7 – Together at Last?

Chapter 8 – Together at Last?

We where attempting not to show are feelings during the meeting that Jalil and David insisted upon. I know it was important but I had other things on my mind; Now that we where unofficially, officially together we would both be on edge until we told Jalil and David. I have to admit I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces, and by the look on Christopher's face he couldn't either. He kept slyly looking over at me and winking. I knew the blow would fall soon, but exactly when and how I had no idea. And then it happened, Christopher really dose have a flare for the dramatic. I wonder why he never tried out being in Drama.

"I can't take it anymore…", he sighed dramatically. He walked over to me, picked me up and smashed are lips together in a heated kiss. I knew David and Jalil would be very surprised but what happened next came as a complete shock.

"How could you Christopher? You knew that I had feeling for April. I can't believe you would sink so low." Jalil cried aloud. Christopher and I had been so involved in the kiss that I took a few minutest for the information to possess properly. When it did he almost dropped me in shock. Almost.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Now generally confused with the whole situation; it now seemed our joking way of coming out wasn't going as planned.

"You knew I had feeling for her and you just couldn't help yourself could you? You just had to go and ruin it for me before I could make my move. How could you man? I thought we were friends."

"I-you-what are you talking about? You never said anything like that to me." Christopher argued. "I think I would remember."

"You remember all right Christopher." David interjected. "Even I remember and I'm not one to get into other peoples tangled affairs. You know I never would have thought you would sink so low man." He said in a serious tone.

"I-what is going on here?" Christopher looked at me in what looked like hopes of finding some normalcy but I wasn't any help to him because at the time my jaw was hanging open. Jalil, liking me, in more then a friend way? This day was just getting to weird for comfort. Well, ok I didn't mind Christopher's weirdness, but this was just too much.

And then something else happened that made my jaw drop and made me want to really harm David and Jalil; they laughed. I mean head back rolling on the floor, gasping for air laughing. Christopher and I where, needless to say, speechless.

"I can't (laugh) believe (laugh) you guys fell for that (peels of laughter)." David couldn't even stand up properly as he was saying this and Jalil was laughing so hard anything he said would have been incoherent.

"I-I I can't believe you guys you are so intolerable. How could you…?" I paused to take a breath, ready to lay into them again. "Wait,_ how_ could you? You didn't even know about us until, well, Christopher…" I paused again and before I could think of words to finish my thoughts Jalil interrupted.

"We heard you." He stated plainly. "And before you ask we went to check on you guys when it took you so long to get back form your room. You know we can never be too careful. Anyway, we heard you guys talking and then with the moans we could pretty much see, or hear rather where that was going so we went back to David's room to wait for you to leave and we formulated a lovely plan to get you before you could get us. Basically we heard you guys planning to spook us with your lovely coming out joke, so we had one of our own ready." Jalil finished.

"You have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now. But you know with you just professing you undying love for me and all I just can't my lovey dovey." I said sarcastically.

"Well my love we must really keep our pet names for each other at a minimum now that you and Christopher our official, and may I say it's about time." Jalil finished again now looking down at his nails faening boredom and indifference.

"Well now that our little seen had been enacted I assume we can get back to the main focus." David stated, now moving back into his leadership role. The rest of the meeting went by without any further interruptions but for the life of me I don't remember much after that. Now that we where officially out in the open he and I were sitting together on the floor in David's room, me sitting between his legs and leaning back on him for support. I have to admit I was quite tired at that point anyway and the circles that Christopher was drawing on my hand in a rhythmic pattern with his thumb weren't helping either. I'm not exactly certain at what point I fell asleep but when I awoke I was safely tucked into my bed. Resting quite comfortably, I would have to remember to thank him later. He could be so sweet sometimes.

AN – What do you think? Good? Bad? To fast? To slow? Tell me and I will try to do better or just make any comment you want. Love it? Hate it? I'm open for suggestions. Please review. I will write a new chapter after getting three to four reviews on this one. Have I ever told you how much I love reviews? Well I do. So give me lots. And remember to "Keep the Dream Alive".


	8. Chapter 8 – The Beginning of a Journey

Chapter 9 – The Beginning of a Journey

Finally we are making some progress. At least we have the starting point of a plan formulating. We are going to separate, not the smartest of plans in EverWorld, but we are now under the protection of the Olympian gods so we're pretty much immune to the wrath of anyone but the Hetwan, or so they say. Plus each group is leaving with a pretty good sized accompaniment. We have twenty-five foot solders and ten horsemen each. Well, all in all, I have to say this is the safest we've ever been while traveling EverWorld. David and Jalil have the task of going to Fairyland, Christopher had made some pointed jokes about David and Jalil going and fairies, you can imagine.

I however am glad not to have that assignment. After being mistaken for a witch last time I'm non to keen to try that again any time soon. But hopefully, with the promised gold we are offering them form the gods and the dwarfs we will be able to have enough fairy archers.

Christopher and I have the task of recruiting one of Christopher's favorite entities in EverWorld; Large and crusty, Ngjjodr, the massive Dragon that guards an even more massive treasure. We are hoping to reroute him in the effort of saving our world form the Hetwan. It's strange, referring to this as our world, but it is now, its home. And here we are now, on our way to the entrance or exit maybe of Hel.

"What are you thinking about?" Christopher asked suddenly. The carriage we where in jostled slightly making me bump into him.

"This world," I answer honestly. "It's our home now. I've finally started to refer to is as our home in my mind now. Not just EverWorld…I don't know it's just…strange in a way, but camphorating in another. Dose that make any sense?

"I know exactly what you mean. David and I had a similar conversation before we separated. But I suppose it was always home for him in a way. Even if it wasn't voiced, he said he always felt more at home here then the Old World."

We remained silent for some time and I leaded over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So," I asked. "How long before we reach Hel? Not that I'm looking forward to it. Incase you don't remember, she's pretty mad at me still and now daddy isn't here to reprimand her for torchering me."

"It should be about half a day, and according to David, he spoke to Athena about just that and if she so much a looks a you wrong 'daddy' will be taking her kingdom form her, so theirs nothing to worry about my dear."

"Umm." I muttered non-committedly, resting my head once again on his shoulder. We were silent for a long time again before I heard him humming the Snow White tune of the 'Off to Work We Go' song. Then he sang softly

"Hi ho, hi ho, its off to Hel we go…hi ho, hi ho."


	9. Chapter 9 – Bumpy ride

Chapter 10

The carriage swung in a massive ark and I was thrown against its plush wall coverings. Well definitely one of my better landings I mused.

"So," I said calmly, getting back up and brushing myself off. "We're under attack." It was more of a statement then a question.

"So it would seem."

"Well, do we know who they ar-," I paused as the Hetwan saliva made its way through one of the walls of the carriage. "Well," I started again. "That answers that question." Christopher turned to me, gave me a cheeky smile and put his arm around me.

"Well, if your afraid you could always cuddle up closer to me, my fair lady, for I shall protect you with my life."

"Your insufferable. You do know that don't you?"

"My sweet girlfriend, you wound me."

"Well, on a more serious note. Should we be conserned?

"No, according to the captain of our little adventure its just a small band of Hetwan that we just happened to run across. We'll be through them soon enough." He said fining indifference. I could tell he was slightly worried though. Maybe he had just come to the conclusion that I had. I decided to voice my opinion.

"Do you think, well, maybe it's too soon to say, but do you think they've started work again on the tunnels again?" I asked nervously.

"I had been thinking that same thing." He said. "You know," He added with another of his famous smirks. "We could always just add that to the list of things large and crusty could help out. You know, a little pyrotechnics here and there and bam, our problems are solved. For a while at least." He had a devious smile on his face again. "Do you remember last time? They just sort of melted you know. Sounded a little like rice crispy cereal in the morning 'snap, crackle, pop'."

"I will never understand the male species." I said crinkling my nose in disgust. "I will never understand how you all can enjoy such gross stuff." He just smiled again. Rewrapping his arm around my frame and I leaned into him. The sounds of the small battle with the Hetwan had long since dissipated and we went back into a comfortable silence. The ride was pretty short form their. I was actually enjoying it. Please, please, if there is anyone listening don't let me run into Hel; I've been overly lucky so far. I don't think I'll survive another encounter with her. Christopher squeezes my hand comfortingly and guides me towards the entrance. As I approach I can't help but thing; 'aw Hel'.

AN: Well, that's all your getting for now. I'm really tired and my computer crashed the other day. I have to do this a work right now. I hope you're all happy with this chapter though. I'm going to try to start updating on a more regular basis form now on. Well, tell me what you think and review, please, please, please. Well got to go before I get into trouble with my boss. BTW I am looking for a bata reader. If you our interested in the position write me an e-mail at Thanks a bunch for everyone who faithfully reads my story.


	10. Chapter 10 – Into the Underground

Chapter 11 - Into the Underground

The underground was much the way I remembered it. Dark and foreboding, with that feeling you get when you're scared out of your mind and you try to convince yourself that there is nothing to be afraid of. That particular notion, while valid in the old word, is completely irrational here in EverWorld. There is always something to be afraid of, but now I'm going into the dark to face it. Oh, the joy.

"I think I've been hanging around you way too much." I told Christopher in a nonchalant voice.

"And why would you say that." He asked glancing at me sideways; trying to keep most of his focus on what was going on around us. You can never be too careful, especially here.

"I'm starting to have snarky, sarcastic thoughts, you know, the stuff _you_ would actually say out loud. I better watch myself be for I do." At that he actually stopped paying attention to what was going on around us and looked at me for a second, paused, thought about what I had said, and then started laughing. I mean really laughing.

"You know it's really rude to laugh at your girlfriend." I pouted.

"It's not that. It's just theirs plenty of ways to have an influence _upon_ you. I was just hoping it would be in other ways." He said suggestively, and then winking at me.

"Is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Probably, you want to check for me?" I didn't have a chance to respond because I had just heard something. Christopher was looking at me expectantly. Apparently he was expecting some kind of a response form me. He hadn't heard anything.

"Didn't you…I mean…You didn't hear anything just now?" He looked around quickly, eyes now suspicious of anything around us; his had slowly reaching for his side for the hilt of his sword. It always amazes me how quickly Christopher can change form joking mode to battle mode. It's kind of attractive actually. Ok, April, mind out of the gutter, need to focus.

We stood in battle poses of a total of five minutes, it felt longer, and then Christopher started looking less tense and moved his hand form the hilt of his sword and turned to me again.

"I think your imagining things, hearing voices is the first sign of insanity you know, or is it the second, I can never quite remember. Hey don't look at me like that; you know I'm just kidding."

I started pouting and walked away form him further into the bowls of the earth. Maybe Christopher was right and I was just hearing things. He caught up to me and we continued walking in silence, a felling of foreboding overcoming both of us. We hadn't had many good experiences down here and if Hel did come after us I would be the only one able to fight her, men where no match for her. I had taken my elfish sword with me; it had been given to me before we left, just in case.

I could feel Christopher continuing to tense more and more the further we went. Are anticipation had almost become a tangible entity. I could feel it building and building. I know from past experience we couldn't be too far form Large and Crusty's cave but in the dark foreboding of these paths you can never tell. And then it happed.

"Aw, Hel." Said Christopher.

"What, what happened?" I asked looking over at him.

"No, really, Hel" He said. And then I saw her too.

Aw Hel was right…

AN: So…How was it? Questions, comments, flames, anything people just please, please, please review…I would really love it. I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been really, really, busy with my college classes so I haven't been able to update. I have a really demanding class and work schedule. I've been actually writing this chapter at work. Anyway I'll try to update a little more quickly next time. Laters…


	11. Chapter 11 – Aw, Hel

Chapter 12: Aw, Hel

"That's right mortals, cower in terror of me." Said Hel, with a delicate twist of her wrist. Maybe if I had looked harder at her when she had said this I would have noticed her heart wasn't really in it. But all I could think was this is not good, this is so not good. I'm the only one who can fight her off. Then she did something completely unexpected and let out a girlish giggle, only the beautiful side of her body was exposed and shrunk to normal human proportions. I had never seen her do that before.

"Worry not mortal. You may keep you man. I have been sent by my father with explicate instructions not to harm you but to guide you through the tunnels; most of which have caved in due to Ka-Honer's minions relentless digging. It's no fun. I hardly ever get any male company anymore." She turned to give Christopher an appraising up and down look and then licked her lips. I actually felt sick then and hoped to whoever was listening that she wouldn't try to put the mojo on him. She looked over at me watching her again and smiled a mirthless smile.

"As I said, I may not touch you. Father was quite adamant about that. Well, shall we go?" I looked at Christopher and he gave me a shrug. Hel had already started walking away form us without looking back. We followed her. Looks like this is going to be a longer trip then I expected. Oh the joy.

We must have been traveling for a few hours. It felt like it anyway. But then again this is EverWorld; it could have been a few minutes or a few days for all I knew. I was getting a little claustrophobic however. They had really managed to mess up these caves. I didn't really know how to feel about Hel. She is the enemy yet she was helping us, for now, and on her father's orders, but still there she was, helping.

I don't know if anyone else, that is to say Christopher, Jaili, or David, has noticed the difference the gods of EverWorld have stated to exhibit. Maybe it's my imagination but they've been starting to act less, well, childlike, where before they seemed to be completely stuck in their rolls I have noticed that some are starting to make decisions that would be considered out of their character. I mean I don't claim to be an expert on gods or anything but I know character and stage and they just seem, well...

"What are you thinking about?" Christopher asked

"What do you mean?"

"You had that adorable, 'I'm doing some serious thinking'; look on your face I was just wondering what that was about."

"Nothing really, I was wondering more or less if anyone else has noticed the changes in the EverWorld gods form when we got here till now. They seemed to have had slight personality changes and, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing that has never happened before. Am I the only one who sees it?"

"Well now that you mention it, I guess I have seen small changes. I never really thought about it before. In the old world, people change all the time, depending on situations and experiences. But here, it was always more or less the same, stagnant." He got a pondering look on his face and we both went into are own silent thinking again. Wondering what this could mean for us and the rest of EverWorld.

"It's rude you know," Hel pouted, "Not including others in your conversation. Who am I supposed to talk to?" I gave her a look then. I couldn't help but think, 'yeah, you're on the top of my _who-to-talk-to_ list because you've been oh so friendly with the trying to kill us and all'; what I said was.

"Well, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"I don't know, like I said, it's been a little lonely down here and I've not had anyone to talk to in ages." She sighed and I guess was trying to think up some topics for conversation. She reminded me a little of a 13-year-old. You know when your at that awkward stage in you life and you just want to fit in?

"Do you think we can change?" She asked. That stunned me. "I think I would like to. We have always known we are stuck the way we are. Molded by the old world into what we have come to be now. But perhaps we could. I think I would wish to do so."

I have to admit I felt sorry for her. Now that I think about it they only ever really did what was written that they would do. If it was written that they were an angry, vengeful god they were, if it was written that they where beautiful that is what they would be, or in Hel's case both beautiful and ugly. I realized then that maybe I have misjudged them they were only fitting in to the roles they were give, what they where forced to do. And then I remembered the look in Athena's eyes when she had said something similar to me not a few months pervious.

"I think you are already starting to change." I said to her. "The first stage of change is realizing there is something that you want to change." Great now I sound like a shrink.

"You are very kind mortal. But perhaps you are right." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts some more. "I was wrong before," She said, "I had given you no reason to talk to me, I have been...I do not know the word for it...but I have tried to lay harm upon you and I am sorry." She paused again and as she did so I could see sorrow and pain fill her eyes, and then, something else. Was it hope?

That's when I noticed that her physical appearance had started to change as well. The part of her body that was meant to be grotesque and dead looked like it was repairing it's self. I had to wonder what was happening.

"We will be there shortly. We have another hours worth of walking to do. Would you like to rest. I have been told that mortals tire and require a lot of rest. Perhaps some water as well?" I couldn't believe she was being so considerate. Christopher was still looking at her like he wouldn't trust her as far as he could throw her, but for some reason I did trust her. I wasn't cretin why. We sat and drank water that was given to us by her. Christopher sniffed at his first, and looked at me strangely when I hadn't done the same to mine. He had been oddly quiet throughout this journey, very introverted, a lot like David always was. Maybe subconsciously that was what guys did when they went into commander mode.

We sat for another few minute and then got up to continue on towards Nidhogger. We had agreed that we would let Christopher do all the negotiating with him. He seemed to like Christopher the best and who am I kidding? I've never been much at negotiating anyway. I'm just good at reading people and passing that information onto others who can do the negotiations for me. Somehow, during all that thinking I'm so prone to doing we had made it to the cave entrance. It seemed to me to be a different one to that of which we had left the previous time we had been here, but I gave it no thought. It didn't really matter anyway.

"We are here mortals." Hel said unnecessarily with an extra flourish of her hand.

"Well," Said Christopher, "I guess that's queue to go in."

"No." I said, Christopher stopped walking forward and turned around to me, giving me questioning look. "I'm staying out here." He looked like he was ready to do some serious arguing with me but I stopped him before he could start. "It will be ok Christopher, I'll be fine, I'm not in the mood to argue with you and we have wasted enough time as it is. We have a schedule to keep so just go on."

"But April,"

"Now." I said. "I'll be fine"

He started walking again stopping and looking at me giving me his 'this goes against my better judgment' look and I just smiled reassuredly at him and then he was gone. And then I turned back around to face our newest traveling companion.

"Hel, I think we should talk."

AN: Don't you just hate me? I left a cliffy. I don't know when I'll get a chance to update again. I only do it when I can find the time. I'm really, really sorry about that but it's just the way my life is right now. I hope you like this chappy. Review and tell me what you think. It's quite a bit longer then last time which I think everyone will be happy about and I also posed rather sooner then I though I would be able to. I was just on the computer and had a little extra time so I posted. This is a big thank you to every one who reads. It really makes my day that people enjoy my writing. Please feel free to leave me feedback both good and bad. I am hoping to become an honest to God writer one day and need some constructive criticism. I'm not trying to say that fanfiction doesn't constitute real writing I'm just saying that I would like to write my own book. Well, now that I have thoroughly bored you and digressed all the way back to the Stone Age, I ask you again to please review.


	12. Chapter 12 – In the Den of the Dragon

Chapter 13 - In the Den of the Dragon

"Well," said the giant dragon. "If it isn't Christopher of thee Old World, and making friends with Hel I see. Now that's quite an accomplishment. I don't believe any other mortals have ever lived long enough in her presents to make such an attempt. Nor gods for that matter."

He laughed at this point, and I thought my head was going to explode form the noise. Now is one of those times you remember things form the old world we should have taken with us, or rather made Senea get us, like a few sets of those blast ear muffs, or at least a good set of ear plugs to take the edge off.

"It's nice to see you too big N. I suppose you know already why we've come. You don't look to surprised to see me."

"No. I know why you've come. But what can you offer me in exchange for my help? Nothing is free in EverWorld young Old Worlder. You know this." He looked at me as if searching for something, and then their seemed to be a look in his eye that said he'd found it.

"The ring is what you have for me then is it. Thee elf gave it as payment for my services."

"How did you…I haven't told anyone about the ring. Not even April. I was told that only you were to know of it. But how could you when I haven't even told you myself?"

"You have much to learn about dragons young Old Worlder. But this is a lesson you should very well take to heart. Many dragons, given the chance, may peer into your soul and see your secrets. Some are better at this then others. Do not let a Dragon look into your eyes as long as I have unless you trust it."

The tone of his voice told me he had seem more then just the ring in my head. He had seem my past, and for some strange reason, I felt that he took pity on me, and I wondered what he had seen that would have caused him to feel that way. Then suddenly he came out of his reflection.

"I will help you young Old Worlder. Now lets get back you your young friend before she picks up and unseemly habits form our lady Hel." I think he was joking but you can never really tell with this guy

_AN - I'm really sorry its taken me so long to post but now that I am done with classes for the semester I'm hoping to get a few chapters in. I also thought I would leave this space at the end of my chapters form now on to answer questions and respond to reviews. So here goes. _

_**Briar-rOse3 **- I repeated the chapters by accident. I have been trying to delete it but every time I do it either doesn't complete the deletion properly or my page fails and I have to refresh my page only for me to have to try again. I've given up trying to get rid of it for now._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story. I really hope you all like it well I better get to writing my next chapter. _


End file.
